smariogalaxy2fandomcom-20200213-history
Cosmic Cove Galaxy
Go back to Worlds and Their Galaxies Introduction Cosmic Cove Galaxy is a galaxy in World 2 in the game''Super Mario Galaxy 2''. Penguins, Snoodles andSkeeters inhabit this galaxy. Coach and Penguru can also be found here. Items Planets Starting Planet The player will land on a sandy shore whose only inhabitants are the Coach and a Koopa. The player will need to use the Green Shell provided by the Koopa to swim through the next area. Many Snoodles are found inside the undergroud tunnel and a Porcupuffer can be found at the end of the tunnel. Cosmic Cove After the player emerges from the tunnel, they appear in this vast area. The whole area is underwater except for some platforms and a tower. The Comet Medal is located inside one of the giant shells underwater. A giant Jellyfish lurks underwater as well as many Skeeters striding on the water. There is a Hungry Luma here that will transform into the Star Bunny Planet if fed 15 coins. Penguru can be found on one of these platforms. During the first mission, there is a switch that can freeze the water, allowing the player to traverse it with ease. Twin Falls This area consists of two large waterfalls. After freezing the water, the player can wall jump up the waterfalls and onto the pieces of land on which they flow. A Power Star is located here during the "Twin Falls Hideaway mission". Cosmic Cavern This part of the galaxy consists of an underwater sidescroller section with a few Penguins, Brick Blocks and Gringills in it. Many Spiky Plants grow from the walls of this cavern. It is generally lengthy. A Warp Pipe that leads to the Water Maze is found at the end. Water Maze This area has a body of water hovering in space, surrounded by several small Black Holes. All the liquid in the area forms a maze, with some platforms floating over the surface. Near the end of the area there are some red-framed tubes with large cubical water bubbles moving through them, and a bunch of Star Bits forming a Star in the background. Mines, Goombas and a Jellyfish can be found here. The player visits this planet to move around in a side-scrolling effect to find a Key to free a Luma in the Starting Area. The floating bodies of water are similar to the ones from World 7-2 in New Super Mario Bros. Wii ''. '' Saturn Planet This planet has a shape similar to that of a sideways Saturn. Mario arrives on bottom side of the planet full of Fizzlits here. There is also a Spin Drill that Mario must use to get to the other side of the planet. Here, there are some Mecha-Koopas which Mario must destroy to unlock the shield protecting a dust patch. When using the drill on it, water will come out and cover the planet. Mario has to swim to platfrom where the Power Star is located. Star Bunny Planet After feeding the Hungry Luma in the Cosmic Cove area fifteen coins, it'll transform into this planet. It has a Star Bunny that challanges Mario to catch it. It also has a blue ! Switch that freezes the water if Mario pounds it. The player must be careful not to fall in the black hole in the center of the planet and be wary of the Skeeters that lurk here. Stars (Missions) Twin Falls Hideaway The player will land in the Starting Area. They will need to swim through the underwater tunnel, avoiding Snoodles and the Porcupuffer at the end. When they emerge, they will be in a huge area that is completely covered in water except for some platforms and a tower. The player will simply need to climb the tower and ground pound the switch there, freezing all the water. The player will need to make their way to the Twin Falls. They should wall jump to the top of the falls, where a Power Star encased in a crystal is. The player will need to simply break the crystal to free the Power Star so they can get it. Exploring the Cosmic Cavern Upon entering the galaxy for the second time, Mario will find a Luma trapped in a glass cage. Due to activating the switch in the first mission, the water in this mission is frozen. To get the Key and free the Luma, the player has to run across the frozen water until he reaches a green Warp Pipe. They must use it to get into an underwater cavern. Here, they have to make their way to the bottom of the cavern and use another Warp Pipe to warp to the Water Maze. In this area, the player will need to navigate through a maze-like area composed completely of water. Many mines patrol the area and can knock the player into a Black Hole. Near the end of this area is a key. Mario about to get the star. After getting the key, the player must go through the warp pipe at the end of the area which takes them back to the galaxy's entrance. The Luma will thank the player and transform into a Launch Star. After landing on a Starshroom and taking its Launch Star, the player will end up on the last planet. In the next planet, the player has to use the Spin Drill on the right spot to get to the other side. On this planet, they need to defeat all of Mecha Koopas on this planet until one releases a key. This key will disable a shield that was protecting a patch of dirt with water leaking out of it. By using the Spin Drill on this hole, the planet will be covered with water and the player can now grab the Power Star that was out of their reach. Catch that Star Bunny The player will need to select the Twin Falls Hideaway once again. However, this time, they should focus on getting 15 coins. Once they do, they should go to the Cosmic Cove area where the Hungry Luma is. After feeding it the required fifteen coins, it'll transform into the Star Bunny Planet. On this planet, the player will need to catch a Star Bunny while avoiding the Skeeters and the holes in the planet. After catching the rabbit, they will be awarded with a well-deserved Power Star. Green Star 1 The player will redo the Twin Falls Hideaway mission. After the player freezes the water and wall jumps the Twin Falls, they should skip breaking the crystal for freeing the Power Star. Instead, they should jump off the edge of the cliff where the Power Star is to get the level's first Green Star Green Star 2 The player will redo the Exploring the Cosmic Cavern mission. When the player gets to the Water Maze, they should look for a platform with a Goomba on it. The Green Star is to the right of the platform and needs careful precision and aim if the player wants to get it. Green Star 3 The player will redo the Exploring the Cosmic Cavern mission again. This time, they should make their way back to the Water Maze. The player should swim to the top where the key is. After getting the key, the player should go to the platform on the right and perform a long jump to the Green Star off to the left.